Harry potter and the tenebris unum
by Therealdarklord435
Summary: This is my attempt of how i think harry would react if he was pushed too far, using magic and a damaged mind harry potter could become either the next dumbledore or a worse Voldemort


This is my attempt of how i think harry would react if he was pushed too far, using magic and a damaged mind harry potter could become either the next dumbledore or a worse Voldemort

The direction of this fic is dependent on the readers (YOU!) however there is clues scattered throughout, i have a basic idea and either way it won't be pretty, there will be blood, bad language, sex and a lot of character deaths (basically a single night out for a student)

It takes place after the events of Harry's first encounter with Slughorn

A/N in this fic the concept of horcruxes exist but are never made by Tom Riddle he sort other means if immortality which will be revealed

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Harry potter was lost.

He was atop a mountain which made no sense because the nearest hill was Botley hill and that was only 200 metres in the air and he was definitely above cloud level.

He felt sick and his chest was tight, he had definitely just apparated.

The events of the last 10 minutes were hazy, he remembered Uncle Verons fists pounding his face, a welcoming darkness.

"but I'm not in pain" he said aloud. His voice echoed throughout the mountain carrying itself through the endless void of snow.

It was light!

Swearing under his breath he took his wand out from his jeans and cast a warming charm noticing how he much he was shivering and looked around, there was a village further down but it resembled small black dots too far to walk.

Harry fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

"shit... Shit... SHIT!" he roared, his voice dripping with anger and desperation.

He raised his wand and cast red sparks hoping to attract attention and waited for his death.

"ze great arry potteh, I ope you ad no problem finding uz" came a voice behind him.

Harry snapped up and raised his warm against the voices neck.

"who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I? " he snarled deepening the wand in to the man

"ah you do not know? We ave sent you letterz" he calmly replied "my name is angenoil and you are currently located at ze tip of the Alps, known to some as ze crable of magic, I am a member of a group called ze "tenebris unum" we are here to elp you arry"

Harry stared at the man, he was definitely old, around 40, his face was covered in burns and scars although a large majority disappeared inside his dark brown beard, his eyes were nearly black and his smile reeked arrogance.

"please lower your wand and sit, we ave much to discuss"

Still in shock, Harry look behind and saw 2 large purple plush chairs and a campfire he sat and relished in the heat radiating from the fire.

"H..How did i get here?" harry managed to spit out. He was so confused and shocked, one moment he was been beaten to a pulp the next he was in a place he'd only heard of been offered help.

"allow me to cast a spell so we can understand each others languages it shall make things easier" said angenoil flicking his wand in the air " Interpretatio"

Harry felt a squeeze on his throat and spoke.

"what did that just do?" he asked.

"it's a complicated spell, essentially it changes your voicebox to create the perfect sounds that i understand as words abd vice versa so to me you are speaking french and to you i am speaking english, it's almost classified as a bond in some countries"

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"so what do you want from me?"

"nothing, we want to help you become you, we have been paying close attention to you mr potter and we feel that you, given the right direction can become our leader. You have been abused, beaten, exiled and used for all of your life and you have just accepted it. Currently you hold the key to destroy the Dark Lord inside the scar he gave you all those years ago and that is the first thing we must do."

Harry froze and traced his scar, there was a slight tingle of forbidden magic around it that he had only noticed now, it warmed him as though there was a fire inside him, it almost made him happy.

Harry hitched a breath and smiled

"how do i do it" he asked calmly

"inside that scar is an exact imprint of The Dark Lords magic, because it's a perfect copy the Dark Lord is anchored to this realm because his soul can not enter the next life without its magic."

Harry looked blankly at Angenoil trying to understand the words he had just said.

"realms? " he choked out, his head felt like it was going to explode.

Angenoil mouth opened and closed as if he was talking but words weren't coming out. Harry's ears started to ring and his vison darkened. The last thing he saw was angenoil standing up and mouthing a spell.

Albus Dumbledore was pissed.

His magical instruments were going completely insane, Privet Drives ward had been breaked, both of Harry's guardian's had been arrested for GBH and there was evidence of child abuse and neglect scattered around their perfect home and to really top it off, no one had any idea where harry was.

A loud shriek broke him out of his frustrated musing, the monospoke was flashing red and sparking a little

"so the tenebris unum finally found him" he mumbled "may magic help us all"

A bang behind him made Albus spin around facing a pale looking, mcgonagall.

"Ah Miverna, come in, take a look at all the magical events Harry has managed to create in a single night, this right here" he said pointing at a giant magnifying glass with a dull green smoke rising from it "is a deater-scope, it traces all the spells and blocks we placed on young Harry after that fateful Halloween night, they have all just failed. Over there we have a basic idedoma for monitoring Harry's heart rate, it went dead for a moment and started seconds later and finally we have a locator which is now broken because he apparated so quickly and with so much speed that the laws of Magic forbid it."Dumbledore spoke with sarcasm so rich that one could feel it dripping from his words

Mcgonagall stood for a second processing the words that had just left her idiols mouth

"so the rumours true Albus? harry has gone missing?" she asked quietly. "has the wizarding world lost it's saviour so soon?"

Albus sighed deeply.

"Yes and no, my dear Miverna, I know exactly where young harry is however the people who have him are not going to make getting him back easy... " he replied calmly.

"You mean... The Death Eaters?"

Dumbledores face went as pale as as the ghosts that roamed hogwarts.

"worse, the Dark Lord himself wouldn't dare look funny at their lowest ranking member" he rasped. "its the tenebris unum, he's currently on the obscura ancoris peak of the Alps as a guest"

Mcgonagall held the wall to prevent herself from collapsing.

"Albus" she rasped. " the caliginem storm happens tomorrow."

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, collapsed into a crying pile on the floor.

A/N thus ends the first chapter, next time we learn of the tenebris unum, more about angenoil, Harry gets a serious personality transplant and the caliginem storm promises to make some fun


End file.
